


The Violet Envelope

by Torched420Leaf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 10:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16195997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torched420Leaf/pseuds/Torched420Leaf
Summary: When Harry turns 13 the last thing he expected was a letter from his long dead Mom. What does it have to do with Tony Stark? Three guesses and the first two don't count.Two rich orphans making their way in their worlds. Now their worlds will collide.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: Marvels universe is the same but Harry Potters is different.  
> 1994 July 31st - Harry is born  
> 1995 Halloween- Voldy kills James and Lily  
> 2007 July 31st- Harry turns 13

Nothing would ever compare to his eleventh birthday. How can you beat being told you are a wizard? His 13th birthday was by far his most normal birthday, though, and for that Harry was very grateful. You see, nothing was ever normal around Harry. Getting cards from all of his friends was great. The cake sent by Mrs. Weasley was even better. Harry should've known better than to think he could have a normal birthday. Harry couldn't have a normal life, there was always strange occurances happening around him. Today, for example, he had received a mysterious letter from Gringotts.

Mr. Potter,

We hope this letter finds you in good health on your 13th birthday. In accordance with your parents will, we are passing along a letter your mother, Lily Potter, left for you. 

We care for your treasures,

Griphook

Gringotts bank assigned goblin to the Potter Vaults,

 

A purple envelope had come with the scroll. It read simply 

Harry

He traced his mothers flowing letters with his thumb. 

He hadn't opened it yet. His mother had sent him a letter from beyond the grave and he had no idea how to feel about it. On one hand this was a once in a lifetime opportunity, for him, to open a letter from his mom on his birthday. On the other hand why had she written him? It must contain something of importance. Harry couldn't help but feel the letter would be life changing. 

Quickly before he lost his nerve he pressed his thump under an opening and slid it through, unsealing the violet envelope. He was surprised to see lined paper in there, with what looked like pen written on it. Wizards were forever stuck in the middle ages with their parchment and quills. He pulled out the paper and unfolded it. He began to read:

My lovely son, Harry,

If this letter has reached you on you 13th birthday like I planned, then I'm sorry I am not with you now. I can think of hundreds of reasons why I might have passed away, which is why I write now. This war against the Dark Lord has shown no signs of stopping. There is something you must know that I fear I won't be able to tell you. Since, I have no idea who is raising you and how much information you have, I will assume you know little to nothing about my past.

When I first met James Potter I thought he was the most pig headed dumb boy I have ever met. I was probably right, but don't worry he did grow up eventually. We didn't became close friends until we were Head Girl and Boy. He even invited me and others to join him after graduation, in America, to celebrate. He had distant family there and the Potters owned a beach house in California. 

That's where I met Tony. Tony had also just graduated, but from college. Tony is a muggle, related to James through a squib branch. He has no idea of magic and even has several PhDs in engeneireng and other mechanical sciences. It was refreshing to be with someone so normal after having a life at Hogwarts. 

Eventually, I had to go back to England as we had a war to fight. By then James had also worn me down and we begin dating. When I realized I was pregnant with you! My darling boy, you are the best thing to ever happen to me. Of course I knew Tony was your father and I told James the truth. We both agreed that it would be easier to not tell Tony and to have James and I raise you in the wizarding world. James is every bit your father as Tony is. James loves you, the look of joy in his eyes when he first held you left no doubt of that. 

Now I fear what will happen to James and I. The Dark Lord is most displeased with me and this prophecy does not look good for you. I'm sorry my son, to burden you so much. I want you to have all the love and happiness in the world. That is why you need to seek out Tony and tell him the truth. Take your time, but I know he will be a magnificent father. I was foolish to believe I could keep you from him, that was not fair to him. Give him a chance and I promise you will be cared for.

I love you Harry,

Mum

PS I found a photo to help you.

Harry was in shock. James Potter wasn't his father! At least not his biological one, even if they were still distantly related. He quickly grabbed the envelope searching for the photo. He found it, a small square photo that had clearly been cut from a strip. Much like the ones Harry had seen come out of the photo booths at the mall. It contained two people; a man with short black hair and brown eyes and a woman, his mum. His eyes went back to the man, his real father, Tony was the picture of confident. He was grinning perfectly with an arm wrapped around his date, he looked happy. He turned the photo around to glance at the back, seeing writing he read the unfamiliar hand writing. 

(212) 479-7990

Call me Lily,

xoxox Tony Stark

Harry's eyes bugged. Tony Stark! The billionaire orphan CEO of Stark industries. Flipping back to the still photo, he couldn't believed he hadnt recognize the man on site. He didnt know much about Stark, but he had seen a couple news stories about him on the new shows Aunt Petunia liked to watch. The familiar goatee was on a much younger face, but there was no doubt that his father was Tony Stark.

Had his mother known she was dating a billionaire? There hadn't been much focus on him back then, not until he started sleeping all over New York in the early 2000's. Would Stark even believe him if he told him? How to even tell him? He could call the number, but he wouldn't be surprised if it was disconnected by now. Harry supposed he could use it somehow to track Stark down and convince him.

The Weasley twins teased him last year that he would have to watch which woman he hung out with as they could turn up with a baby with messy black hair and a demand for his Potter riches. He had responded that it would be their sister to do it first, which at first left them gaping then they had howled with laughter. Harry hadn't meant it completely as a joke, he was validly concerned. His own Aunt Petunia always scowled those for taking money that wasn't theirs, she had meant homeless people. Harry had remembered how she flirted with Vernon's boss to get him a raise. 

Harry sighed, he put away all of his cards and letters for the night. As he settled into his lumpy mattress he thought about what it would be like to live with Tony Stark in America. Maybe Stark could teach him to shoot a gun, that's what Americans did, right?


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Harry didn't bother to go down for breakfast. Instead, opting to eat a slice from the cake Mrs. Weasley had made him. He glanced at his Hogsmead form, sighing, he needed to get the Dursley's to sign it. He let himself wonder for a second, if he asked Stark to sign it. Pretending to be a fan then asking for an autograph. There was no way Stark would fall for it. He would read anything he signed. Harry would have to tell him the truth. Then he would either sign it or not. He pushed the hypothetical thoughts away, grabbed the form, and walked out of his room. 

Petunia was in the kitchen washing dishes.

"Decided you were too good to join us for breakfast?" she snobbed at him.

"No, I just decided I didn't feel like burnt toast today. " Harry couldn't help reply.

"If I don't have to feed you in the mornings, then I won't." She scowlded him.

"Sure, I'll save you the breadcrumbs," he replied, refraining from rolling his eyes. "Can you sign this please? Then I'll go back to my room."

"What is it?" She pulled away like he had tried to hand her a live basilisk.

"It's just a form for school," he said simply, then quickly added, "it's to confirm they have your permission for me to stay over the holidays. Unless, you wanted me to come home?"

As if Harry had electrocuted her, she pulled a pen from seemingly no where and signed. While Stark probably read everything handed to him, Petunia didn't.

"Your Uncle wants a word, in the living room,'' she said dismissing him. Pleased she had signed the form he left without a complaint.

Harry entered the living area. Dudley was on the couch per usual, watching TV. Vernon was putting on his jacket. He was struggling to connect the zipper, Harry noticed with amusement. Vernon paused as he saw Harry enter.

"Boy!" he grumbled. "Listen here! I'm going to pick up Marge so we need to get a few things straight."

"Aunt Marge?" Harry spit out 'aunt', she wasn't actually related to him. The worst person to come visit on his birthday. He would welcome Snape over Marge.

"Firstly,” growled Uncle Vernon, “you’ll keep a civil tongue in your head when you’re talking to Marge.” 

“All right,” said Harry bitterly, “if she does when she’s talking to me.” 

“Secondly,” said Uncle Vernon, acting as though he had not heard Harry’s reply, “as Marge doesn’t know anything about your abnormality, I don’t want any funny stuff while she’s here. You behave yourself, got me?” 

“I will if she does,” said Harry through gritted teeth.

“And thirdly,” said Uncle Vernon, his mean little eyes now slits in his great whale face, “we’ve told Marge you attend St. Brutus’s Secure Center for Incurably Criminal Boys.” 

“What?” Harry yelled.

“And you’ll be sticking to that story, boy, or there’ll be trouble,” spat Uncle Vernon. 

Harry sat there, white-faced and furious, staring at Uncle Vernon, hardly able to believe it. He could hear snickers coming from behind him. Dudley always loved it when Vernon yelled at Harry. 

“Well, Petunia,” said Uncle Vernon, getting heavily to his feet, “I’ll be off to the station, then. Want to come along for the ride, Dudders?” 

“No,” said Dudley, whose attention had returned to the television now that Uncle Vernon had finished threatening Harry.

"Wait!" said Harry stepping between Vernon and the door.

“I’m not taking you,” he snarled.

“Like I wanted to come,” said Harry coldly. "Give me money for a taxi and I'll be out of your hair for the rest of summer."

The plan was forming in his head. He couldn't stand Marge and he needed to figure out the Stark situation. He could not do that here. He could at least take a taxi to Diagon Alley. He was pretty sure there were rooms in the Leaky Cauldron. If not he would at least be in the magical community.

What Harry secretly wanted to do is buy a ticket to New York. He could find his father, and then what? He didn't know.

While Harry sorted through his thoughts, his Uncle had turn the most ugliest shade of purple, with splotches of red appearing on his cheeks.

"Y-you dare ask for money!" Vernon shouted. Harry jumped, then frowned at his Uncle.

"You don't want me here! Neither will Marge!" he exclaimed. "It's easier if I just go!"

"Then go!'' Vernon gestured to the door. "But, pigs will fly before I waste another pound on you! Take your broom!"

Vernon let out a laugh at his own joke. Dudley, also let out a garbled laugh. Harry huffed.

"Fine!" he said, stomping towards the stairs. "Stupid muggles! I'd like to see what you do when Dark Wizards show up."


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as Harry entered his room he started packing. He shoved all of his clothes, books, and other needed items into his trunk. Dropping to his knees, he pulled lose the floorboard and starting pulling out the desserts he had been sent. Luckily, he had eaten enough this morning and last night, that they all could fit in the huge container Mrs. Weasley's cake had come in. 

Scanning his room he tripled checked everything before deciding he was ready. Grabbing his trunk he opened the door-.

"Harry," his Aunt was waiting outside his door. 

"Au-?"

"Ssh!" Petunia glanced over to the stairs. "Here!"

She extended her hand revealing a handful of crisp bills. Not waiting for him, she shoved it into his own hands. Petunia paused to look at him.

"You are very much like your mother," she whispered, then disappeared into the master bedroom. The door shut with a quiet click.

Harry shook his head and shoved the money into his pocket. He ventured down the stairs. Dudley was still watching TV. A quick check outside confirmed that Vernon had already left to pick up his equally nasty sibling. Leaving his trunk by the door, he went into the kitchen to call a cab. 

The cab would take 20 minutes. Vernon wouldn't be returning for a while so Harry wasn't worried. His hand unconsciously rubbed against the photo in his pocket. He pulled it out, eyeing the number on the back. He should use the phone while he could, right? 

Harry punched in the number and confirmed the international call with the operator. He would be long gone before Vernon saw the charges. Win, win, he thought.

"You have reached Tony Starks personal number. Can l take a message?" A british voice came through the speaker. 

"Er-" he hadn't thought this through. He had been sure the number would've been disconnected by now.

"May I ask who is calling?" The voice tried again. 

"S-sorry, I'm Harry," he answered.

"Good morning, Harry," the voice said politely. "Why are you calling Tony Stark?"

"He knew my mom," it was a fact, but it sounded like a question coming out of his mouth. "Uh, well, before she passed. I-I'm sorry, I just found this photo of my mom and Stark. And Starks number was on the back."

Harry cringed, he hoped he didn't sound too pathetic. The british voice didn't respond.

"Uh, hello?'' he tried.

"You are being transfered to Tony's direct line."

Oh shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be tony's pov.


	4. Chapter 4

"Sir, incoming call from Surrey, England," JARVIS' voice come through, interupting Tony.

Tony was working on a couple of weapon designs that the board of Stark Industries was demanding he finish immediately.

"I could use a break. Who do l know from Surrey?" Tony didn't even know where in England Surrey was.

"It's an old number, you stopped handing it out after '98." Jarvis informed him. "After Commander Rhodes wrote it on a stall-."

"Yeah, yeah," he didn't need to be reminded of the multiple sexual phone calls he had gotten that week. He couldn't remember what he had done, that time, but Rhodey's revenge had been good.

"It's a young man. His name is Harry and he claims you knew his mother." Jarvis told him.

"Wha-?" Tony paused, "it's probably a prank. The number was probably leaked onto the internet."

"Sir, I do not believe that to be the case," Jarvis said confidently, "he has a photo of you and his mom."

"Oh," said Tony.

"He said she has passed away, I believe he wants to talk to you about her," Jarvis continued, trying to convince him. "It wouldn't hurt to talk to him."

"Oh fine, Jarvis," Tony rolled his eyes."You're such a softie. Remind me to program you to be more badass."

"I am already badass, sir," Jarvis responded easily, making Tony laugh. "Connecting you to Harry."

"Hiya, Harry!" Tony greeted, unsure how young the young man was.

"Um, hi," a small voice came through. Only slighly deep, the young voice probably belong to a preteen. 

"Oh shit, hi kid. I thoughts Jarvis was joking," Tony wouldn't put it past him. "So, I knew your mom? What was her name?"

"Lily Po-Evans," Harry answered. 

Fuck! Lily was dead? Tony gaped. His brain exploded for a second. Of all the women's children to call him, he did not expect it from Lily's.

"Lily's dead?" he finally asked. "And James?"

Harry didn't respond. Stark didn't know? How did he explain this to a muggle?

"Yeah, twelve years ago." Harry said softly. 

"Shit!" Tony shook his head in disbelief. "What about Sirius?"

"I don't know who that is," Harry said honestly.

"Damn, kid, I'm sorry." Tony wondered who this kid had. He didn't know anymore of Lily or James' friends or family. "Is that why you are calling? To find out?"

"Yeah, if you don't mind, Mr. Stark." Harry said excitedly. 

"Not at all!" Tony said, like he had told Jarvis he could use a break. "I'll be in England tomorrow!"

"Wha-? In England?!" Harry said confused. "You don't have to-."

"It's no problem!" Tony waived Harry's protests away. "I've been meaning to go to England!"

"You have?" Harry questioned Tony's lie. 

"Of course! I- Uh, I've never been to the... Big Ben!" Tony said proudly. 

"Oh, okay. " Harry said, unsure, "I mean neither have I."

"What! Then you should come with me!" Tony exclaimed. This would be perfect. Pepper couldn't hound him as easily, if he was overseas. Plus, he would be helping an orphan boy. She would love it, and probably encourage him. On a second thought, maybe he shouldn't tell Pepper. He didn't want her getting any ideas. "Where can I pick you up?" 

Harry told him the closest cross street he knew near Diagon Alley. Tony didn't question why he was being picked up in the middle of London.

"I honestly don't know how much I'll be able to tell you, but I'll do my best." Tony assured the kid. 

"That's fine, Mr. Stark," Harry said. He wasn't worried about that. He doubt Tony would give him much more than names and small details. As a muggle he couldn't know more. If Tony came to him, then maybe he could tell him the truth.

"Call me Tony!" Tony insisted, he didn't need the kid reminding him of Howard. 

Harry, however, flinched. He didn't want to call his dad by his given name. Harry wanted to call him Dad. Harry took a breath before he responded.

"Okay! I'll see you tomorrow then," Harry said quickly. "Gott'a go, bye!"

The phone clicked before Tony got his own 'bye' out. What a weird kid. If he remembered correctly, James had been odd when he was younger too. 

James Potter was Tony's cousin, not that Tony known that until recently. Howard hadn't told him how he was related to James when he was younger. James and his father, Charles, had just shown up one day, when Tony was fourteen. Charles and Howard stayed locked in Howard's office the whole time. Most intrestingly, to Tony, was that only dead silence came from the office the whole time they were in there. It was strange as it was before Howard had installed soundproof paneling. Also, Howard was not a quiet man and given how both men came out red-faced and frustrated, it was all very weird.

James, at ten years old, had introduced himself easily enough, but the two boys couldn't find one common interest. When Tony had asked how James' dad knew his own dad, James had said;

" 'Dunno, we're reletaded somehow I think." James had shrugged, then went to inspect Tony's robots. James was disappointed that they couldn't fly, Iike robots weren't cool enough on their own.

Years later James came again, this time on his own. Tony had been in college so, he wouldn't have known if his mother hadn't mentioned it.

"James Potter came by to visit Dad?" Tomasked his mother.

"Yes. They were in his office for a while," his mom told him vaguely. "Charles and his wife, James' mother, passed away recently."

"Oh," Tony hadn't known what to say, he had yet to lose his own parents. "What happened?"

"I don't know, your father didn't want to talk about it." 

That had been it. Tony knew his mom would never push Howard to talk. Howard's mood was fragile as it was. 

Then, less than a year later, James had shown up again, after the deaths of Tony's parents. This time they, unfortunatly, had one huge thing in common. Tony quickly grew to appreciate James and his sense of humour. The young men had spent many nights drinking their sorrows away and trading stories. 

James hadn't even know how rich and famous Howard Stark was. He also was very vague about his schooling and what he planned to do with his life. Tony didn't question the oddness, deciding he wanted his own privacy respected too. James di, however, confide in Tony that he had asked Charles how they were related to the Starks, after their short visit, as a kid. Charles said that Howard wasn't intrested in being family, so they weren't. That sounded like Howard, Tony wasn't surprised.

It wasn't until years after their deaths that Tony had found some old documents in Howards office. Tony learned Howard Stark had been born Howard Potter. Journal entries confirmed that Charles was Howard's brother. It didn't say, though, why Howard had changed his name. Or why he told everyone he had no other family.

Perhaps this visit with Harry could answer some of his questions.


End file.
